Tips and Tactics
In this page, you can pick up some useful tricks that will help you grow, especially if you're new to the game. Getting Started Dead Frontier 2 introduce a new way to build up your character. With the help of perks, you can create a character that will fit according your play style. Some perks can help you venture into the city with relative safety and efficiency. I will break down some of the active skills that will help you not just in the early game, but also in the late game. As these skills can become a real lifesaver. The following will be the skills I'm referring to: * Kickboxing * Sprinter * Stealth * Quick Reflexes Kickboxing enables you to kick a zombie that will create a breathing space for you. The default key for this skill is the left "Alt" key, and you can use this while a melee weapon is currently equipped. But when you're equipped with a range weapon, "Left-mouse" button will be the default key as long as you're not holding the "Right-mouse" button. This is a skill useful for separating and stunning a zombie. If there are two or more zombies in a room, simply kick one of them, that will separate the zombie from the rest of the group, making it easier and safer to dispatch each one of them. This skill is also useful if you found yourself stuck in a corner. Sprinter enables you to run. The default key for this skill is the "Shift" key. This can be used in a lot of ways. If you found yourself stuck in a corner and your kickboxing skill is still in cooldown, you can use this skill to wave your way through and change position. Another use is if you're in a rush, simply use this skill to give yourself a temporary speed boost. Stealth 'enables you to crouch, decreasing the likelihood of a zombie spotting you. The default key for this skill is the left ''"Control" key. This skill can be used to give your melee weapon a massive damage boost and stun duration. Simply walk behind a zombie while crouching, then give them a good whack. If you're lucky, you can clear a whole room with this skill. A thing to remember is that sometimes this skill are unable to one-shot a zombie, to be safe, after you hit a zombie and it falls to the ground, give the zombie on the floor another whack. Better be safe than sorry. Another one is after you kill a zombie with a melee weapon, make sure to get away from the corpse immediately since sometimes the corpse spawns one or more worms that if left unnoticed, will deliver a considerable amount of damage. '''Quick Reflexes enables you to dodge an attack from a zombie. The default key for this skill is the "Space" bar. This skill is useful if you're using a melee weapon. There will be chances that a mistake will happen, and by mistake, I mean you missing a hit on the zombie. And, a missed hit have painful consequences. To recover from that mistake, after you missed a hit to the zombie, simply use this skill to cope with it and give yourself and the zombie a distance. Also, you can use this skill if you're fighting two or more zombies with a melee weapon. After you deliver a blow to the zombie, simply hit the space bar in order to avoid a damage from the other zombie/s. Ammo Consumption Using guns in combat will be the most effective and the safest way on dealing with zombies. Less dangerous than going toe-to-toe with the horde. But if you use these guns to waste every zombie that gets in your way, you're gonna be in deep trouble. You see, guns are useless without ammo. That's why conserving them and using them only when it is really needed will be your priority. When you encounter only one or two zombie/s, it is a good idea to just go melee with them. In this way, you can save a bunch of valuable ammunition. These situations will be the times that you will really need to use your gun/s: * "You got stuck in a small room with a couple of zombies, and since the space to move is limited, it is considerable to use your gun to pick some of them (remember to aim for the head, this will save a lot of ammo). Then, you can safely dispatch the rest." * "When you're fighting a Super Mutant Zombies (Bosses), ''using your gun in this situation will be the best choice since these bosses have resistance in knock back, making melee weapons a poor choice in this fight. You can pick the normal zombies first so that you can focus to the boss later." '''Missions' Missions are the tasks that will be given by the NPCs you will encounter. Upon finishing the tasks these NPCs have given to you, they will reward you with experience points ''and ''cash (the amounts will vary based on the difficulty on the kind of mission as well the level of the place where your mission is located at). If you're unable to find these NPCs, you can find them at: * Outposts - They are located in different rooms and corridors inside the outposts. * Random buildings - There will be times that you will encounter the NPCs inside random rooms inside the buildings. Doing missions will be the best source of income as well as leveling up. Take note tho, missions resets every 24 hours. Sleepers This will be the term used to describe those zombies that are disguising themselves as dead ones. Usually they're the ones lying stomach down. You can see if the zombie on the floor is dead already or just another sleeper by its mouth. Observe the mouth, if it is a sleeper, its mouth will open and close in intervals. Stealth will be definitely useful in dispatching the sleepers. Observe every zombie that's lying stomach down on the ground. Be careful, it might be a sleeper. "If someone have some suggestions or ideas that can help our fellow survivors here, please feel free to add it to this page. :)" - ThunderDove22 Category:Combat Category:Looting Category:Skills